harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Brewer (Harmonyrules)
Claire Elara Weasley (née Brewer; b. 18 November 1974) was a half-blood witch and the only daughter of Walter and Elara Brewer (née Scamander). The first several years of her life were marked with the height of the First Wizarding War and the first defeat of Lord Voldemort. Claire attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1986 to 1993, where she was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. She was in the same year as fellow Hufflepuff Alexander Collins, whom she met and befriended during her education at Hogwarts. She also met, befriended, and began dating Gryffindor Charlie Weasley, who was two years ahead of her in school. Claire grew up primarily with her grandparents Newt and Tina Scamander (née Goldstein). Her father, a Muggle, walked out on her and her mother in disgust and horror when Claire began showing signs of magic at the age of three. Six years later, her mother passed away due to terminal brain cancer. She was subsequently placed in the hands of her grandparents, who raised her with love and affection. After graduating from Hogwarts, she moved to Romania to study magical creatures with Charlie Weasley until the return of Lord Voldemort in June 1995. After that, she returned to England, where she and her best friend, Alexander, immediately joined the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix, of which she became an important member. She filled in for Rubeus Hagrid as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures during the fall of 1995, and participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) and the Battle of Hogwarts (1998), to which she saw the final downfall of Lord Voldemort. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Claire continued her career as a Magizoologist, particularly in the Healing of magical creatures, as her grandfather had done before her. She married Charlie Weasley in April 2001, but due to both Claire and Charlie's asexuality, had no children. She returned to Hogwarts in 2004 to take on the position of Care of Magical Creatures Professor full-time. Biography Early life (1974-1986) Claire Brewer was born to her mother Elara, a witch, and her father Walter, a Muggle, on 18 November, 1974 in their home in Manchester. They lived a relatively normal life for her first three years, as Walter was unaware of Elara or Claire's magical abilities. Elara believed that hiding their magic would be the safest thing for the family, as Walter, who presumably developed alcoholism a few months after Claire was born, would have struck out violently against the two witches had he known of their true nature. However, when Claire was three years old, she began to show signs of stronger magical control that were far more noticeable by Muggles like Walter. The pots and pans Claire was floating in the kitchen that Walter stumbled across one morning turned out to be the final straw. He packed up his things and was gone that afternoon, leaving Elara and Claire alone. He never returned, and made no effort to keep in contact with his daughter. Just five years later, Claire's mother, Elara, was diagnosed with brain cancer. Always the stubborn one, Elara refused magical medical care, believing that she could battle and beat it on her own. However, after a year of her worsening condition, Elara finally agreed to the magical medical treatments; by then, however, it was too late. The cancer had become terminal, and within the next month, Elara died, leaving Claire an orphan. Claire's grandparents, Newt and Tina Scamander, took her in after her mother died, and raised her in their home in Dorset. This is where Claire developed her love of magical creatures from her grandfather, hearing him tell stories on all the adventures he went on around the world. Hogwarts years (1986-1993) Early years Claire attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1986-1993 and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House, just like her grandfather, Newt. Claire didn't make any immediate friends during her first years at Hogwarts. She spent much of her time alone, instead observing other students at school. She took notice of Charlie Weasley, a Gryffindor student two years ahead of her, who shared the same love of magical creatures she did, but made no effort to talk to him. She found her interests in solitude, and didn't need friends. During her second year, Claire stumbled across the Room of Requirement, specifically the Room of Hidden Things. She spent nearly half a day in the room, missing the majority of her classes that day, receiving a detention for it afterwards. She was unable to find again the next time she went looking for it. The first day of term her third year, her grandfather gifted her his old suitcase. In it contained essentially an entirely new world, filled with several habitats and dozens of magical creatures that lived there. Her grandfather had been careful to only include (mostly) harmless creatures in the trunk for her, namely Occamies, Nifflers, Billywigs, Bowtruckles, and Mooncalves. She subsequently spent most of her third and fourth years in the case, choosing to skip meals and homework to take care of the creatures in her case. Fifth year Physical appearance Claire was rather plain in appearance. She was small and thin, and was often commented on as looking "rather sickly." She had honey-colored hair that fell to her shoulders, and bangs that she had throughout her years at Hogwarts, and only started growing out after her seventh year. She had large, hazel eyes that were frequently described as not being quite in focus, as though her mind was in a different place. Though she seemed small and frail, Claire was surprisingly strong, built up over the years of handling different magical creatures. She had no trouble wrangling large dragons during her time in Romania, and easily fought off Augustus Rookwood in unarmed combat during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, despite Rookwood being physically much bigger than her. Claire's arms and torso were covered in several burn marks and scars from her experiences with magical creatures. She had a scar across the back of her hand from a Jarvey bite when she was five, and gained several burns during her time in Romania with Charlie. During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, she was gravely injured by Antonin Dolohov, and was left with a large gash in her hip that Madame Pomfrey spent nearly three weeks healing, as the knife used was cursed. By the end of the Second Wizarding War, Claire was considerably battered and damaged, her hair having gone limp and lifeless and her face rather hollow, her skin holding an almost translucent hue. It took several years of self-care for Claire to look healthy again. Personality and traits Etymology The name Claire is a name of Latin/Viking origin, from the feminine form of the Latin adjective clarus, meaning bright or clear. Her name was not known to have been inherited from any other family member, though her middle name, Elara, was named for her mother. The surname Brewer is an occupational English surname for a brewer of beer or ale, from a derivative of the Old English ''breowan, ''meaning 'to brew.' This is a slight hint at Walter Brewer's theorized alcoholism. Behind the scenes * Claire Brewer is portrayed by Australian actress Bella Heathcote as depicted on the cover of the book and throughout the story. * Like most of harmonyrules's characters, Claire was an orphan. * Claire is harmonyrules's favorite character she's ever created. * Claire exists in the same universe as the Wrath of the Lion characters, being Robyn Dumbledore, Lisa Potter, Flynn Black, Rose Figg, Jacinda Bradley, and Rheinallt McLaughlin. * Claire's father, Walter, is theorized to have been an alcoholic during his involvement in Claire's life. * The day Claire and Charlie were married, 17 April 2001, was the day harmonyrules was born. Appearances * Set Them Free * Heart of Amber * Heart of Fire * Heart of Darkness * Heart of Gold Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Scamander family Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Professors Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Harmonyrules Multiverse